A change on destiny
by dark thinker 333
Summary: A supernatural force user knows of everything that is to come, but he can't get the help from the chosen one but finds someone better and more capable of making this dark destiny only a long-forgotten dream. What obstacles will his chosen one suffer and overcome? No romance until maybe later on.
1. Prologue

Prologue

After the successful liberation of Ryloth, Ahsoka Tano and her master Anakin Skywalker were back in the temple for a rest.

Ahsoka has changed during the battle and with this experience, she knew the reality and the responsibility of commanding men into battle. With that thought, she went to meditate before going to sleep.

During her meditation, a voice said her name. As she looks around she notices a man in pristine white robes and a golden belt. She couldn't see his face but look like an older man with a lot of experience. Other curios thing she saw was that all around the belt was pieces of lightsabers all without order and 4 kyber crystals adorning the front of the cloak, like a pint that denominates a military rank.

"Ahsoka Tano, I have been waiting for you to help me." The mysterious man said with a voice full of knowledge.

"With what, and how are you?"

"My name will be given in a more appropriate time, but I have a question for you. Do you want for the Jedi to die out?"

Ahsoka was in shock with the question. This man wanted to send her to the dark side?"

"No child, I don't want you to head to the dark side, on the contrary, I want you to help me to make sure this doesn't happen."

A little more relive Ahsoka asks: "How?"

"We need to see each other in person, I will be waiting in Lothal and the force will tell you where to find me. Also do not tell the council of what we talk with the exception of where are you going and needs to be alone or you will never find me. Also, don't worry about the Separatist they can not find you while looking for me."

With that, the vision fade and Ahsoka wakes up. Thinking to talk with master Yoda tomorrow morning informing him of this strange call.

**Hello. This is my first fanfic. This is a story that has been in my head for some months and I expect that is received with an open mind and you loke the plot as me.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The next morning and after breakfast Ahsoka went to talk to master Yoda. She found him meditating in a room that was for it.

"Padawan Tano something wrong?"

"No master, but the force called me."

"For what the answer you have?"

"No master, but the vision was telling me that I need to go alone and the force will guide me were."

Master Yoda sat and think for a moment: "all right go you will, but before you go tell your master you need in a mission go he will to Felucia. Beware that if in a week we do not hear of you, rescue you we will."

"Ok master I will go prepare and I will leave after telling my master."

With a bow, she left the room and communicate the hangar to prepare her a ship for a long trip. As she finishes ger preparations Anakin opens the door and salutes her.

"So Snips are you ready for Felucia?"

"Sorry master that I can't go with you."

With a puzzled look, he asks: "why?"

"The force gave me a vision to be in a place the sooner the better, and don't worry I fell that there will not be any droids or any tugs during my journey."

"Ok, so I will see you here when we return from Felucia?"

"Yes, and maybe I will join you and master Kenobi there."

"Ok, have a great trip and may the force be with you"

"And with you to Sky guy"

With that, both went to the hangar. Anakin still needed to make some preparations before going to battle. Ahsoka saw that the Jedi shuttle was already ready for her. She aboard it and went to space and enter light speed.

* * *

After a couple of hours, she was already in orbit over Lothal. The force telling her where to go. In a couple of minutes, she was in front of a very large rock. The force took her to a cave that of the force hadn't told her to look that way she would have missed it.

As more time passed following the pad the more her surroundings look less than rock and more like walls made of wood and cover with white contains. She stopped in front of a white door and a voice inside says: "enter."

When Ahsoka enter the room was big and incredible. The back wall was full of paintings without seen cramped. On the wall on her right was full of weapons that go from a variety of swords, blasters, and lightsabers. The one on the left was full of books, scrolls, and a door in the far corner.

"I am glad you came now I will answer all of your questions," the mysterious man said. He was as Ahsoka remember him, but the part that surprises her was that he let his cloak down to show his face. He looks old with white hair and beard with a clear lack of sunlight in his pale skin and his brown eyes where she saw the experience, the years and the fighting.

"Why you lead me here."

"I wanted to talk to you as talking through the force takes more energy in greater distances, and also this is for your eyes only. Now close your eyes and I will tell you my story."

"The force knew at the beginning that the fight between the dark and light side of itself will fight constantly for control. The Father had its own problems with his children and it didn't want an immortal doing this so it made a protector to maintain balance. As time goes on this protector knew that he or she, even though I still don't know, chose an apprentice of force-sensitive and transmitting knowledge and forms of fighting as time changes. Now I need to pass the legacy and you are perfect for it.

Why? You were born the only second of this supposed chosen one, but he is been poison at this moment and he can not do this job anymore. Know at this moment I will show you the future that I want you to stop from happening."

As he talks Ahsoka sees the images or memories passed from him to her and then the nightmare. She sees as a figure says to a clone: "execute order 66". She sees clones killing her fellow Jedi, many of them didn't saw it coming. She saw a black shadow covering the galaxy, she fighting a big black warrior with Anakin's voice in a strange place as someone that she didn't recognize screaming her name and everything went black.

When she woke up the man was there waiting for her to finish and when he saw that she was done, he said: "my name is Sanlander Front my time is almost ending and your will being with a few changes that I don't know, but the force will. Your path will be full of dangers, knowledge, and sacrifices. Are you willing to do it, sacrifice what you are, and will be for this chance, to save everyone? To train in a unique way and have knowledge that no one expect you, your learner, and I will have in exchange for these you will sacrifice your friendships and more.

She thought about this, really, but she didn't want the Jedi, her friends, her master, and millions of innocents to suffer for her desition.

"I will do it."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Ahsoka came out, she was different when she came in 3 days ago. Even if for her had been a couple of years, and she felt prepared for the task. Physically she was as she enters, but with enough knowledge and power than any Sith or Jedi.

Ahsoka returned to the shuttle and in her way back to Coruscant she remembers the first of her classes with Front.

* * *

"The sith have taken many names and positions thought history, some became great leaders of empires or were mighty warriors. Today the sith are in the political system. I know this will surprise you, but the chancellor of your republic is a sith called Darth Sidious and the other is Darth Tyranus or Count Dooku."

In the part of the chancellor been a sith surprise her, and was almost going to interrupt.

"I know this is a surprise and the reason why you or other Jedi haven't felt it. Is that apart of hidden himself very good, having a good mask, is because your main Jedi Temple is built over an ancient sith temple from a few centuries ago. This is the reason why you can't feel even a trace or a suspicion in the force."

More classes went like this over what could be calculated a year. She learns the base of the sith plan, order 66. Even if she wanted to contact the council to give this information, but then master Sifo Dyas was mention and the reason for who he was and why he died.

* * *

She hears the computer telling her that she almost arrives back home. She contacts the hangar informing that she will land shortly.

After exiting and put her things back to her room she went to see master Yoda.

"So padawan in the temple something you did find?"

They knew that she couldn't show back at the temple with empty hands. So they decide to tell of the old sith temple beneath them.

"Well, master the only information was that the force revealed to me the story of why the dark side has to cloud us for some time now. The reason that I needed to be alone was that the room it took me was for only one person."

"And?"

"The story is that when we built this temple there was an older Sith temple. The dark side of the temple has become so natural to feel it for us that we can't detect small things like were the sith are. So moving to planets with high light energy will make possible for us to more currently see these small details."

Master Yoda sat there for a minute and then said. "Interesting knowledge you have brought. With the council, this information will be discussed."

With that Ahsoka exit the room and decide to get something to eat in the cafeteria. Before she could reach it she saw her master walking down the hall.

"Master I thought that you were on Felucia!"

"Ahsoka is good to see you back, and yes I was. We were overrun and we needed to get back. We just return, and you?"

"Some hours ago, and was about to get something to eat care to come with me".

"Sure."

* * *

At the same time, Cad Bane was trying to access the temple with his droid. Darth Sidious promised him a great bounty for a Holocron.

**I will be following the Clone Wars Ahsoka's story with changes on the way. suggestions are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As she finishes her lunch she informs Anakin that she is going to the library for a while and Anakin informs her that Obi-Wan wants him for something.

She knew what was happening, and it was her first test and a step closer to ensure balance.

* * *

"Your training is almost complete, the only thing you need is more experience. Your first test is when you come back to the temple is to protect the crystal with the list of force sensitives and say that it was destroyed and bring that list to me through the way I have shown you. Then I will tell you your next mission when is time."

Then Front went to the back of part of the library to get a Holocron, but it was not blue or red. It was white. "This Holocron will only open for you and me, use it wisely."

* * *

When she got to the archives she sits on a monitor and reaches through the force. She fells one bounty hunter looking like Madam Jocasta and another inside the vault another trying to breach it. Anakin and Obi-Wan trying to catch up, this is the moment to act.

* * *

(Acts the same as the clone wars season 2 episode 1 and 2 until Ahsoka is alone with Bane)

After all of these fighting, I finally have Bane were I want him. I know that he will try something, but I am cover in blaster fire and any electric device he has. As Front showed me.

* * *

After the apparent year of learning, we were in a dojo like room with white paper walls. The first lesson was an interesting one.

"I know that blasters, ray shields, and other electric attacks are common across the galaxy so we need to prepare you for those first."

Front then grab a blaster of a table that aper. "Don't worry these are illusions that are we going to learn later. With these you will practice any technique I will show you. All of these things have in common are that are electric and I will teach you how can it be deflected, pass though, and make it pass through you without been injured or affected. In any circumstance absorbed it or you will be shocked. Let's begin."

* * *

These training of deflecting the blaster bolts, pass through any shield, and electric tramp or gadget didn't affect me because of the force.

I could cut his blasters and after making some distance he smiles and presses a bottom in his wrist. The familiar feeling of electricity goes through me. Normally this amount of electricity anyone will be unconscious, but I didn't have that problem and I didn't fell a thing.

It was my turn to smile and with a strong force push, he goes unconscious. I rapidly look for the crystal and the Holocron. After I found them I could feel my master coming so to make sure that Cad Bane didn't trouble anyone I put him in the airlock, which was very lucky we were on and open the doors with the switch and Cad Bane was no more. Then I close the airlock and Anakin was there.

"No time we have to ger out."

After they were back in the Resolute and to the bridge with the council display on it.

'So what happened?" askes master Windu

"During the fight, Bane shot the airlock control and during the situation. I could retrieve the Holocron, but the crystal and Bane were shot to deep space before I could do something."

"That is unfortunate, but at least we have the stolen Holocron and the crystal is forever lost in space, with an extremely low possibility of finding it": said master Windu.

"We can make a new one, but it could take some years": said, master Fisto.

"In any way padawan Tano, good job you have done, Master Skywalker good job have done in training her you have": said master Yoda.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Anakin said.

**There will be some jumps to get where I want to be and help the story. I use the .com storyline. I will be putting what is happening in the middle sometimes.**


	5. Chapter 4 Mortis

Chapter 4

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and I were looking for a strange signal in the middle of nothing, but I knew better.

* * *

In the last months, I have been using some more of the unique powers to do different things. Like in Geonosis making some random droids kill some of their companions, no one saw anything but it helped a lot. Back in Felucia, I help the farmers to become confident enough to make a stand and to do it again. The next missions were good to practice with my lightsaber and force abilities in general.

* * *

What has me nervous right now is that we were going to Mortis.

* * *

_Flashback_

When I was alone I made a portal. A good way to travel long distances and very useful to see Front when I need it. When I came he was meditating, the last time that I saw him was when I gave him the list of the children.

"Your next 2 testes are fast approaching. The first is that you and your masters are going to Mortis. The Father wants the chosen one, but the Son wants to get out and will use this as a very good opportunity. Your test is to survive and make sure that it doesn't happen.

This are the instructions for the second test..."

* * *

( All the same for season 3 episode 15 except Ahsoka didn't have the vision and the beginning of episode 16)

When she woke after the Son kidnaped her, as calmly as possible she could free herself. She couldn't sense the Son near so she was ok. After escaping she opens a portal to where she last felt the Father. He was there sleeping, but he was injured and weak. She decides to give him some of her strength to wake him up and talk to him.

She bearly touches him and wakes up.

"So the balancer apprentice is here."

"You know about him?"

"Yes, I still remember the first of you that the force created before I came here with my children."

"You haven't told my masters and something tells me that you knew from the beginning."

"That will be right, and I know that the Jedi and the Sith need to be ignorant from you existant, even my children do not know that you exist out there."

At the same time, both of them feel the death of the Daughter and the Son. The Father rapidly moves were they are, taking Ahsoka with him.

* * *

In the courtyard, you can see that both kill each other with Anakin and Obi-Wan's lightsabers. While themselves were unconscious to the side. Ahsoka went to her masters and the Fater to his children.

When both Jedi Masters were up, they saw the father was crying the death of his children.

"The only good thing that came from all of these, is that balance is still in place. The three of you need to go, and I will die here with a broken heart. Your learner I want to talk to her before you go alone."

"Don' t worry I will be ok, you continue to the shuttle."

After they were gone the Father turn to speke to her.

"Now is your turn to maintain balance. I know these because the balancers only train their replacements when their time to join the force approaches. The moment you are gone I will join my children, but this will mean change and something I now you can do is change according to the situation. Goodbye and may the force be with you always, Ahsoka Tano."

As she left she could feel his time approaching, like Front. When she returns to Anakin and Obi-Wan they saw as the giant diamond started falling, and a white blinding light devourer them.

As they wake up the see the hologram of Rex.

**I forget to name the order. Yes, their name is the balancers. Not the best name, but it is something. Be prepare that between the next 2 chapters the changes will be more transcendental and is the core of the story.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Mortis, the trio was sent back to the temple to discuss the rescue plan for master Even Piell's escape of the citadel. For Ahsoka's success in many battles and missions, apart from that Anakin was feeling more confident of her after the way she handled herself on Mortis.

During the mission, Ahsoka was developing her plan. (Inside the citadel everything happens as the series, with Ahsoka knowing the plan and be more proactive in the mission. Use your imagination). What the others didn't know was that Ahsoka was making her move.

* * *

"Illusions are very difficult because you change the perspective of the target. Between what they currently see and the real thing, or change their memories for them to act or believe what you want or need. There is a risk that if you are not careful your target will notice the change and will know something is wrong. At the same time, you can only implant suggestions for them to follow. This is less risky, but more complicated and takes more time.

We will start now. If you make me believe that these walls are any color other than white you are in the way."

* * *

To the surprise of both of them, she was very good at illusions and master them quickly. In every moment that they were not fighting she had been implanting many thoughts at captain Tarkin, and it is seen that still hadn't noticed anything wrong. It was easy to also very easily get the nexus coordinates out of his head, at least half of them, been important for the next part of the plan.

As they continue, she stays with master Piell as they finish the remaining anoobas. Almost at the end, Ahsoka saw as Piell was been almost kill by one of the last animals.

"Are you ok master?"

"No, and I think that I will not make it."

"Master I know of a way to keep you alive, but you will be in a coma for a long time."

"Well, it looks like the force will not take me yet. I will give you my half of the information, the performance you have made today is of a true Jedi night."

After master Piell has given her the information voluntarily, she uses an old way of keeping someone alive even if they were on the brink of death, but the subject in question will need to be treated as soon as possible. The time to wake up will be long, and it will until the mind sees the body strong enough. Depending on the injury it could take from a couple of months to some years.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other group was finishing with the last of the droids, when they saw Ahsoka carrying Master Piell.

"He is not dead yet, but he will if we don't hurry up."

"What that mean?"Asked Obi-Wan.

"I read an old way to keep a being alive after a mortal wound, it worked perfectly. He will be in a coma for some months or even a few years."

"And the information?"

"When a told him what would happen to him, he gave it to me. He knew that it will take time for him to wake up."

After the mission and back to the temple, master Piell was taken to the house of healing.

"At least Master Piell is alright, right now we don't know when he will wake up." said master Windu.

As the other masters were still talking about the mission and the future. Captain Tarkin approach Ahsoka and said.

"Thank you, Padawan Tano, for saving my life. The way you handled yourself in there to save us was... unique. I will find a way to make up for it. That is a promise.

The only thing that Ahsoka thought as Tarkin was leaving. Was "everything went as expected."

* * *

Later as the council was together and Anakin, they asked how she knew that old and almost forgotten technique.

"During one of my studies in the archives, in a very old book, had all of the details on how to do it. this was my first attempt, and I knew that was master Piell's last hope to get out there alive."

"Padawan Tano intelligent that was a big risk also was. But incredible use of the force that was. stronger you are becoming, more mature you have become."

"I agree with master Yoda, master Skywalker more attention you need on your padawan to see her capabilities."

"Yes master Windu."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the return to Felucia and my kidnapping only gave me more practice with my force abilities and survival skills it wasn't hard only very tedious. The only positive thing to come out is that a band of trandoshan kidnappers and the rescue of Kalifa, Jinx, O-Mer, and Chewbacca.

The mission to help the mon calamari has been long and hard. After the coronation of Lee-Char Ahsoka and company went back up to the surface. A new Venator cruiser was waiting up head. When they got in the hangar they notice that the clone legion that was there was not known by anyone.

Then the doors to the hangar were open and captain Tarkin was walking with the Coruscant guard escorting him.

"Padawan Tano I am here to inform you good news. The 333rd legion you all see here was going to be given to general Mortar, but he recently was discover traitor and imprison. As there are not new generals for the moment and the council of generals and captains have decided that you are now the general of this legion for your last success and accomplishments."

Ahsoka could see that Anakin and Padme where really surprise with these changes of circumstances.

"Right now you are to go to Kamino to oversee the last of the training of your troops. General Skywalker and senator Amidala you are with me back to Coruscant, move that there is no time."

As he leaves, Anakin and Padme follow him to a shuttle and leave. When she turns a clone commander was there: "General". And the other clones also salute.

"What is your name commander?"

"Night, general."

"I will go to my quarters and prepare the ship to go to Kamino. Any problem knock before you enter or contact me. Give me a call when we are there."

"Yes, general."

* * *

When she was alone in her new room, she opens a portal to Front. He is as always, meditating.

"Front, Tarkin has given me the control of the 333rd legion. This was not in the plan, this was supposed to happen after the Kiros crisis. After a pause he said:

"Unexpected, but not welcome opportunity. You will have more time to prepare your men. Keep going with the plan and training and focus on these Tarkin. He may be of use to get better and elite troops, you will need them. Know return, and remember trust yourself and in the force and everything will be alright."

* * *

When the Follower arrived at Kamino Ahsoka and commander Night were making way to the principal city were master Shakk Ti was waiting for them.

She leads them to the communication tower were the council and Anakin were waiting.

"So Ahsoka, Anakin has told us of captain Tarkin's desition." : said Obi-Wan.

"While we would like to think that you are ready, you still need more training under your master": said, master Aki Mundi.

"Yes masters, his news was a surprise, even to me. This was the last I expected in these times."

"The problem is that the council of generals has remained in a stand with this, so you will stay in Kamino for a while under the teachings of master Ti."

"And you master, where are you going?"

"I will be on Umbara with Rex."

"May the force be with you master."

With a bow, the transmission ended.

**This is where the real story starts.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Anakin and 501st were fighting over and on Umbara. Ahsoka and master Ti were training the 333rd legion to a very elite and mighty force. In other cities in Kamino, Ahsoka saw many soldiers with free-thinking and with the kaminoans and master Ti's permission she put them in the ARC trooper program, and also she added her own personal training on them in secret.

She knew very good the chip in the clones' heads, but that was the reason that she meets every soldier in her new legion. Apart from getting to know them, was to destroy the chip with the force. That was the last thing that Front show her.

* * *

"Ahsoka you are almost finished. You have completed a deeper connection to the force, you almost finish your lightsaber training, and the only two things left are: Finishing your studies with the white Holocron and the last and more important step.

Remember that at the beginning of your training I told you of order 66. The clones will do it they like it or not. How? The kaminoans put a chip in their brains during their creation. I will show you an easy and safe method to eliminate completely the chip from their brain with the only effect been a little headache. Be careful there is a risk that if done incorrectly it can kill the clone, and it is not the attention we need to the moment. Let's begin!

* * *

At first, it was difficult, but after a couple of weeks of doing it, she could clear a squad in only 5 seconds.

Today was also the day. A report was sent that a togruta colony, lose contact when they made a deal with Count Dooku. The 212th and the 501st Legion were sent with master Kenobi and Skywalker. Ahsoka also went with them, with Ahsoka asking Rex of what happened on Umbara and Rex with the training od the new troopers.

The 333rd legion was train and ready, but their ships will still take time to be ready, so they will stay on Kamino until that happens. The only ones that went with Ahsoka were the ARC trooper squad she had.

The first was Blower as he always likes explosives. The second was Sharp as he was the best of the four of them with a knife or other blades in combat, but not at a Jedi level. The third is Hacher and an expert in technology and haking almost any computer or droid. Last but not least is Sharpshooter, from the four he had the best aim from any weapon, big or small.

The mission was a scout and possible rescue of the colony. After the first droids, they made a perimeter around the main tower. After Obi-Wan went to talk and after the first explosion, Ahsoka, Anakin, and the ARC troopers take care of the remaining booms.

* * *

In their undercover assignment to Zygerria (going that same in the series until a point). When their cover was blown Ahsoka was prepared. A few hours before they landed Blower, Sharp, Hacher, and Sharpshooter enter the city in disguise. With their abilities that Ahsoka taught them, they were able to be the guards that were beside the queen and her.

So when all hell broke loose she attacks the queen and the clones finish with the few real guards. Using the force into her weak mind, in Ahsoka's point of view, she could discover the location of the prisoners. With the information, she and the clones quickly escape the stadium.

They kept a low profile in one of the empty houses while the clones, except Hacher who were monitoring comms. Ahsoka was meditating, she could feel Rex and Obi-Wan been ship of the world, Anakin was with the queen right now, and the count was coming.

"General we are receiving a transmission from the Follower, and they said that the fleet is ready and waiting for instructions."

"Tell them to wait for us a jump from Kadavo and to not move from there until we are there, Hacher."

"Yes, general."

"This is the plan. All of you go and ready the ship while I go looking for general Skywalker, and put back your armor."

After a salute, Ahsoka went out. Finding Anakin was easy as he was walking alone in a balcony.

"So, Skyguy how is it going?"

"Snips, the queen told me that you were capture as with Obi-Wan and Rex."

"Remember the ARC unit? Well, a plan B in case things went bad was there with me, and we escape. I come to get you, so we can help Obi-Wan, Rex, and my people."

"There is something I need to do before I follow you."

"Ok, they are in Kadavo and Count Dooku is coming so be careful. This is the coordinates of where we will be waiting."

With that, Ahsoka went back to the ship and before anyone could now they made the jump to their new fleet.

* * *

The fleet was bigger than Ahsoka expected. She expected three or four ships, but there were six of them. In the hangar of the Follower, a group of soldiers and commander Night were waiting for them.

"General, good that you could get out."

"Thank you, commander. The fleet is bigger than expected."

"Yes, it resulted that the legion was also bigger than expected, so more ships were needed."

They decided to go to the bridge to talk about the rescue plan.

"Good, we are going to Kadavo. The Arc squad and I will be going to alone at first, prepare fighters for any air resistance at my mark, and from what I could get from the queen we can put the Follower down here to make sure any of them don't die in the fall."

"General an unknown ship is coming out of hyperspace."

"Don't shot is General Skywalker and let him land and lead him here."

A few minutes later Anakin walks into the bridge. He informs that Obi-Wan and Rex were there as well, and he is informed of the plan.

The total raid didn't last more than 10 minutes. The leader of the camp was killed by Rex and extracted by Anakin and the ARC quad. Ahsoka coordinated the rescue of her people with the help of the Follower and her pilots make sure the skies were clear of the enemy. The attack happens so fast that day there weren't any casualties.

With her people joining the republic it was the best day, but it became better.

* * *

When they return to the temple, after returning her people back home the Jedi council was waiting for their return.

"Padawan Tano, Master Kenobi has told us about your performance, and with your last successful missions in the war and personal the council has deliberated and has come to a desition. By majority vote, you have been declared a Jedi, the youngest in history and you knight Skywalker will be given the official title of master."

Ahsoka's surprise was only eclipsed by Anakin's.

"The ceremonies will be tomorrow, rest you will need it."

The next day Ahsoka woke up ready. She put her new robes, they were light brown (like Obi-Wan) and a dark brown cape for the ceremony only. When she presented herself to the council room.

The room was dark with all of the members. She approaches the one that looks like master Yoda. He says:

"By the right of the council, by the will of the force, you have been granted the title of Jedi Knight."

At that moment Ahsoka felt really happy, but she knew this could not last. So she was going to enjoy the time she can. As Anakin's ceremony finishes, she, Anakin, and Obi-Wan decide to pass the day together, as it will be possible that they will have in a long time.

* * *

When the day was over and she arrived at her new and private room she went to visit Front to tell the news.

"It happened faster than plan, but also not unwelcome. This will help you. The force will tell you how to continue. This next test is that you can't visit me unless the force or I tell you, ok?"

"Yes Front."

"I know I am a little hard, but when I am gone you will be alone with the force as your guide. You only need to trust more in it and you will finally become the best version of you."

"I know, but you have been a great teacher like Anakin or Obi-Wan. I don't want to fail because of that. Every change worries me that Sidious will be alerted of these changes and ruin it all."

"Remember what I told you during training Ahsoka in battle and in front of your enemies you need to be emotionless and ready to strike them down with ability and a sense of justice. Then alone or with someone of your choosing you can vent some emotion through the force, but some of it can display in the physical world. Now focus that this is the part where anything can go wrong or be an advantage for our plan for balance."

**Big chapter and I forget to say that I don't own Star Wars. Sorry to not put it before.**


	9. note

**Hello, community this is dark thinker 333. I am sorry for not uploading my stories, but this quarantine has put me very busy in my personal life. So this brief note will explain my future stories and chapters.**

**Rings of domination was my first and only attempt to write something like that and I discovered that isn't my thing to do. The story is officially abandoned and I know that others will find a better use for the introduction I did. The only rules are: that Harry and Hermione will conquer the world with only female slaves, every male will be against this plan, even death eaters and other dark forces, and Luna and Hedwig will and need to be tools of their success. Anyone has my permission to use my introduction and the chapter that will come with this note, and please send me a link for reading your ideas and your versions of my story.**

**I will keep writing Harry Potter and the lemons will be for the reader's imagination. Especially Harry and Hermione stories.**

**A change in destiny: I will finish this story and I have almost finished it, so it will be a waste of work. For writers out there write more Ahsoka and Mandalorians stories. I am surprised by the low good stories with these good ideas and their quality. It's a big galaxy full of incredible adventures.**

**With that said I am working in a star wars rebels with the Mandalorians in a more central focus. We will see how it goes.**

**Finally, I will start to write my own version of Corencio's story How to earn your evil princess patch. I think that is a great story, funny dialogue, and a story that I will like to see though. The moment I write this note the last update is from May 2011, and I am done waiting. To make this clear, what I will write is my version of his story and the credit of the idea will go to him with me copying one or two lines.**

**With that, I say goodbye and sorry for those people that feel the abandonment of rings of dominations, but that idea didn't launch far. I discovered that I couldn't write a good and compelling story after those two chapters. I know that another author out there will or maybe he or she already has a better idea.**

**Until next time **

**The dark thinker 333**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After her knighthood, Ahsoka meditated and strengthened her connection with the force. She felt more at peace and a more clear mind with each passing day. Some ops were made in the passing days. Not a big thing, only some minor attacks in checkpoints and ambushes of patrols and sometimes of small fleets. Every one of Ahsoka's clones has been successful with few to no casualties.

Right now Ahsoka was in Mandalore in talks between senators of both sides, but then her friend Lux Bonteri enter the room and in a bold move starts accusing Dooku of murder. After escaping the planet she informs commander Night that she is coming to them.

After Lux shocked her and woke up, R2 said that they were in Carlac. After saying to R2 to find her sabers and inform commander Night for help. After trying to help the village and be captured by death watch. With R2 returning her sabers she started to fight Pre Vizsla. In the middle of the battle, gunships were heard as Night and his men started to attack the Mandalorians with overwhelming numbers. During this distraction Ahsoka becomes more aggressive and beheads Pre Vizsla, taking with her the dark saber.

With the death of their leader Bo-Katan and her troops surrender against the overwhelming enemies. As the clones secure the area and imprison the last of death watch Ahsoka, Lux, and R2 return to the ship and regroup with the fleet. Lux escapes saying he couldn't trust the republic yet and they will see each other again.

In the bridge of the Follower, Ahsoka encounters a new face.

"General Tano, I am admiral Maximillian Veers, I have been put under your orders."

"Admiral Veers is good that you are here, but something else you want to show me."

"That is correct. Follow me to the hangar."

Ahsoka, Veers, and Night enter the hangar and a strange AT-TE is waiting for them.

"This general is a variation of the AT-TE of my own design. It has better armor, better control of all the cannons. Especially the main gunner with more protection than the normal one and better targeting system. The best thing is that their controls have been simplified so it is easier and more effective for its use."

As Veers explains the new model a question is still to be asked.

"Why haven't heard or seen another of these?"

"This is the only one and in the next ground battle is scheduled to be used to see what it is capable of doing. This is because this version is a little more expensive than what we already have, so command has decided to test this one before more are made."

"We have the mission. With the nexus route we can get deep in the Separatists territory. Thanks to ex-senator Bonteri we have the location of Count Dooku. Is in a small moon where the opportunity to eliminate is possible and this AT-TE prototype can be useful. Admiral, please plot the course."

"Yes general, all troops prepare for the battle ahead."

* * *

"Master there's a disturbance in the force."

"Yes lord Tyranus, Ahsoka Tano has been climbing the ranks faster than is possible and my plans are still intact so far. But this is not a reason to become a conformist. Start the last part of the plan to attack Coruscant."

"Yes, my master."


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Follower and its two escorts were near the small moon without any Separatist frigates, a good way to stay in a low profile. The plan was simple Ahsoka and the ARC squad will infiltrate the compound with commander Night and the rest of the legion making a distraction with 3 AT-TEs and the prototype. The fleet will make sure that an escape will be almost impossible.

* * *

Everything was going as planned. The attack made a good distraction, Hacher hacking the security cameras showing the count in the headquarters of the base.

"Count the attack is intense, you need to evacuate."

"Ok commander sent the rest of the droids as a distraction while I prepared my ship."

"Roger roger."

* * *

"General the rest of the droids are departing to the front we have a better opportunity to go to the hangar"

"Ok sharpshoot go there and clear the last of the droids, and I will take care of the count."

* * *

Count Dooku or Lord Tyranus was making his way to his ship when he heard it explode and the few battle droids combating the intruders. Then the feeling of someone behind him.

"This is a surprise miss Tano, but I didn't expect you to come here." Activating his lightsaber.

Ahsoka lights hers too. "Well tyrants your master will fall and his plot will not come to affect the galaxy as your empire."

Dooku was surprised to hear that she knew that. At that moment he knew she needs to be eliminated before she could say anything.

The fight was a dance that no one saw coming and the favor was changing constantly as two elegant stales were fighting each other.

Around them, the legion advanced and was done with the droid and were seeing the duel.

The pressure and the urgency were unbalancing the count and with that, he committed his last mistake. His mistake was thinking that he had the upper hand at that moment when he was falling into Ahsoka's plan. As the count committed the mistake she in a split of a second move she buried her small lightsaber in his chest killing him instantly.

**This is where the dark side goes down and the balance is made.**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A reunion was underway at the council chambers in the Jedi temple.

"So Ahsoka you have eliminated Count Dooku?" Asks Obi-Wan.

"Yes masters, thanks to a good plan the count was surrounded, and also helped that he was in a place he thought was safe so the mission wasn't as costly."

"Commander Night, what was your perspective of the battle?" Asks Master Windu.

"Well, sir the battle was easier with the surprise attack and admiral Veers's prototype helped with the defenses and in my opinion a good investment to build more of them. The duel was in my view a very balanced one with the count losing because of one mistake."

"The Separatists are in a big crisis, and with Grievous with full control control of the droid army will make the war more unpredictable from today one." Said, Master Ti.

"So we need to change our tactics." Says Master Fisto.

"That we will." Says master Yoda.

"We will, with the Onderon situation and their rebels as their first step," says Anakin.

"What rebels in Onderon?" Asks Ahsoka.

"The Onderon king is a puppet and a group of rebels wants no official help in training and weapons for a revolution."

"Can Commander Night and I come too?" asks Ahsoka

"I can't see why not," says Obi-Wan.

* * *

The Onderon revolution was fast and efficient. Especially with Grievous not seeing the advantage of keeping Onderon. In the end, the rebels were successful in capturing the capital and replacing the false with the true king. With Lux as the new senator of Onderon.

* * *

While Ahsoka was returning to Coruscant, during her meditation the force told her what was waiting for her when she returned. She didn't understand why this needed to happen, but the force was her guide and her only true ally.

When she returned to the temple master Yoda was waiting for her. "Ahsoka come with me if you will."

As they went to a meditation room they knew what was the topic of the conversation.

'So master, who is going to be my padawan learner?"

"The council put that in your hands they had. The next group to Ilum your candidates are.

"Thank you Master Yoda I will go with them and I am confident that one of them will be a good learner."

"Before you go a warning. This vote closes it was. The youngest master you will be, resistance there was. Attention and expectations in your high will be, and at the smallest mistake your padawan taken from you will be."

"Thank you, Master Yoda, that will not happen."

**Guesses for Ahsoka's new padawan**

**The new story has come out. Check it out.**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Gathering went good if everything had gone that way. After the attack made by Hondo and his gang haven't ruined it. Especially after the younglings were the ones who rescued Ahsoka only to be recaptured. The Separatists with general Grievous as their lead destroy Hondo's operation.

After saving him and many of their men, they were leading us to the secret ships we were going to make our escape. They were separated, Katooni with Hondo and Ahsoka with the rest of the younglings. As Grievous was approaching Ahsoka was slowing him down in a fierce fight. In a deadlock, there was a surprise for both of them.

Katooni had jumped off the Slave 1 and with great speed, she stabbed Grievous with her lightsaber in the back and in the crest. The general simply fell to the floor. Ahsoka took Grievous's body with the force and a shocked Katooni.

On the way back Ahsoka was making sure she was alright. Later Obi-Wan and her reported the general's death, and Ahsoka's decision of a padawan. At the same time, she asks for a couple of weeks off to start Katooni's training.

The force told her that she needed to train Katooni the same way she had, but not to the extent she was. She took her to Lothal in another temple that was only known to the balancers. There she told her everything she needed to know, the history, the future, the plans, and the endgame. She accepted the responsibility of her new path. In a couple of years inside of the temple, she could easily defeat a knight twice her age and deflect and dodge a rain of blaster fire. She also learned other abilities like illusions and she now has 2 lightsabers like her master. In the outside world, only a couple of weeks had passed.

Immediately after both of them went back to the Follower to continue the war effort. The only news was that the temple bombing and Barriss involvement. Ahsoka was sad for her friend in falling down so far. Especially when she confesses trying to incriminate Ahsoka, but the training her new padawan changed the plan so much in so little time that she was easily caught. After the confession and speech, she tried to escape only to be gunned down by a senate guard. Her funeral was more a formality than something made out of respect for a girl that lost her way.

**For me, Barriss lost her way and her death was a bigger message than only her arrest. Katooni and the other group of younglings were for me great potential for more stories, and for mine I choose her. Also, there is so little information about them, so they are a wildcard for any good story.**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

While Ahsoka and Katooni were meditating on board the Follower when both of them were transported to Front.

"We meet again Ahsoka, and is this Katooni?"

"Yes sir, and who are you?"

"I am Front. I am the balancer. Ahsoka must have told you about me. Also, you can only call me Front."

"Yes I remember, it is a pleasure. Why did you call us?"

"I was going to ask the same question. You precisely said; 'do not contact me only the force or yourself did'. So what is the emergency?"

"Remember that I didn't tell you the last part of the plan?"

"Yes, you told me that until the moment is right we will talk about it."

"I know that both of you are returning to Coruscant to recessive a new commando unit and a rest for you two and the 333rd legion?"

"Correct"

"This time you are going to tell your troops to repaint their armor white because you will need secrecy for your next operation. Also before this operation, you have to change your lightsaber colors to white also."

"Mr. Front, I still can't do it."

"Don't worry Katooni I will help you with that."

"The two of you will use illusions to infiltrate the Senate, and make sure that all senators and the Security council sign the paperwork of order 65."

"Front what is order 65?"

"Is similar to order 66, but instead of the Jedi, the supreme chancellor will be seen as 'unfit' and needs to be arrested or even killed if necessary."

Both of the females were surprised by the existence of that order and its effect, and both knew that this was the moment that they would betray everything they knew for the greater good of the galaxy.

"The force will tell you what to do after all is over. Also, don't worry about the senatorial guards; they are so deep in Sidious' pocket that death is their punishment. The planning of the finer details will be left to you."

With that, they were sent back to the Follower. Katooni talked with commander night in the change of the color of their armor and the oncoming op, and it's important and secrecy. Veers went to talk to Ahsoka that he was taking a vacation and won't return until the end of their stay in the republic capital. In all everything was going perfectly.

The next couple of days the day of both of the balancers were inside of the senate getting the signs with the illusion that they were someone else and they were signing something for their own interest or agendas. Also, Ahsoka finished training Katooni, and her last step was to make her lightsabers white that could wait the night before the operation.

During this time Ahsoka discovered that Anakin and the 501st Legion, who also have missions, were making a brief stop in the capital for two days to resupply and sent to another campaign. That day was the day before the planned assault. Ahsoka was thinking of how to distract Anakin to ensure he didn't get involved.

Knowing that it would be the last time that either her or Katooni were going to be in the temple, both of them were seeing old friends and simply been in the temple before the great day. Because no matter what Palpatine or Darth Sidious was going to fall and the galaxy was going to be saved.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Ahsoka finished the indoctrination of the commando squad to the 333rd legion and Katooni finished refining her combat style. Tomorrow will be the day and both of them went to bed early to have energy the next day.

The reason that they chose to attack tomorrow was that the chancellor and all of his staff, all conformed to be doing his bidding in an intentional way. Were going to have a meeting until late night hours with all of the senators and their own staff elsewhere for the night, the only other ones in there were the senatorial commandos.

After breakfast, Ahsoka told Katooni that she could gather the legion for the announcement. As they were leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan were coming from the other side of the corridor.

"Hello, Snips we haven't seen each other for a long time."

"Hello yourself Skyguy and to you to master Kenobi."

"Hello Ahsoka how have you been, especially with a padawan"

"Since when do you have a padawan?"

"A couple of months ago, and yes it has been tiring. Katooni, fortunately, hasn't been a problem."

"Master, if you excuse me, may I go and do what you ask me?"

"Of course Katooni I will catch you up." With that Katooni excused herself from the other masters and went to do her task.

"So Ahsoka what can you tell us?"

The next hour the three of them stayed talking about their adventures all three of them had since the last time they saw each other. Ahsoka was enjoying what may be the last time she will talk to her old master and Obi-Wan.

When Anakin finished his last story she excused herself saying that she was late for a mission briefing for her legion.

* * *

**Anakin POV**

It was good to see Ahsoka again. I know that it was only a couple of months, but she has changed in that time. She is more serious and her playful nature was almost gone, this war was getting all of us. Obi-Wan says that he also needs to leave for a council meeting, apparently, something big is coming but no one knows what it is and the council will talk about it.

I decided to visit my wife for lunch, but to my bad luck, I need to return to the temple for a briefing that will last this night and tomorrow morning. Padme was radiant as ever and even if our time together is not much, we always make most of it.

As I was leaving. The feeling that something will happen was becoming more and more apparent.

* * *

**Palpatine POV (that same afternoon)**

As the senate meeting was ending I was preparing myself for my own personal meeting. Ahsoka Tano has become more problematic as time passed. First kills Tyranus, then Grievous, and now this feeling of something happening. It has to be her. My loyal staff will be discussing how to incriminate her. That rogue knight was a good one, but it was too bad that she had a very solid alibi. The dark side isn't done yet. Fortunately, the separatist are still using all of the attacks that we planned. So that front is ok for now. A little bit more and Skywalker will be mine.

* * *

As Anakin and Palpatine were having their days Ahsoka was nearing the Follower, where all of the legion was waiting for her. At the podium was commander Night, the ARC trooper squad, and the new commando squad. There also were all of the other veteran clones with their armor painted and looked like shinies just out of Kamino. No one could tell that behind the helmets were war-hardened clones.

As Ahsoka came to the podium she delivered her speech:

"Thank you for being here, all of you. Our next mission may be our last." No clone interrupted her to critique that sacrament, but let her continue. "This order was approved by the senate with all senators and the security council activating order 65." even without the chips, all clones change from their normal selves to an almost emotionless state, but not much enough to affect their effectiveness. "The problem is that neither of these two groups will accept responsibility after we are done, so we will be the scapegoat in this situation. I understand if some of you wouldn't want to do this, and if this is the case then those clones go to your rooms and confess when it is time to confess and no one will look you down if you do it now." No clone moved where they were standing. "This order will be hard because you will kill officers of the republic and even your brothers in other legions trying to stop us. All of this is for a better republic, the cause all of your brothers who die in past battles. This may be the last step for the 333rd legion, but we will go out in a big way for the republic. During this mission I will be referred only as general and commander for my padawan. Is that understood?"

"Yes general!" All of the clones present said.

"For those that are still skeptical the papers of the approving of order 65 will be on top of this podium. The commander will be with the ARC squad, commander Night will lead the attack the way he sees necessary coordinating with the commander, and the commando squad and I will proceed to the main objective. Prepare yourselves with ammo, may your armor hold, and that your weapons don't fail, and remember no one goes in and no one goes out of that building. Understood?

"Yes general!"

"May the force be with you, always."

* * *

It was almost midnight in this part of the planet. People sleep, travel, work, and everything was in a general peace, or as peaceful as Coruscant can be. Inside the Jedi temple, many Jedi were asleep with the only ones awake were the guard and a couple of others that were meditating. Inside the senate building, Palpatine was with his staff talking of how to take Ahsoka out of the picture.

The streets were almost deserted with the few people enjoying themselves. Then all of them heard them and then saw them.

The 333rd legion with their completely white armor marched towards the senate building with two white-cloaked and masked figures leading the way. The people of this planet had only seen the clones in little groups in police patrols, but never this amount and were armed like there was a battle. One of the people that saw the 'big march' was a reporter that had already called for reinforcements and was transmitting live the march with a small drone. In moments all of the planet, republic, and galaxy were seen.

At the only doors to enter the senate from the street the captain of the commandos outside saw the big amount of clones that cover the entire street. He armed himself with valor and talked with the taller figure with his partner beside him.

"Identify yourself this is the galactic senate of the republic and a restricted area."

As soon he finished saying that the whole street of civilians and the reporter that was transmitting with a drone to get a better angle. Saw as the two cloaked figures took out their white lightsabers and stabbed both, the captain and his partner, in the chest. The clones immediately behind them, the commandos, fired at the rest of the officers at the checkpoint at the entrance of the building followed by the ARCs. The Senate guards didn't react as fast because of the surprised and fast-changing situation. The galaxy saw as the clones kill without emotion and even make sure for them to be dead, that they fired more than one at the dead bodies.

Order 65 had begun.

**The beginning of the end**


End file.
